Alasan
by tiurmatio
Summary: Inilah manusia, berdasarkan ikatan bahkan ikatan sebagai musuh, mereka bisa melakukan hal-hal gila. Atau jangan-jangan bukan atas dasar 'musuh? peringatan : mengandung shonen ai dalam dosis kecil


Disclaimer : Trafalgar Law adalah calon suami sayaaaa...jadi saya bisa pakai dia di fanfic ini seenak jidat saya *ditimpuk berjamah*. Oda-sensei sebagai pemilik sah tiap karakter One Piece, saya cuman pinjam.

Summary : Inilah manusia, berdasarkan ikatan bahkan ikatan sebagai musuh, mereka bisa melakukan hal-hal gila. Atau jangan-jangan bukan atas dasar 'musuh'?

"Alasan"

Kapten menatap nanar kepulan asap di kejauhan. Di seberang sana tangis air mata, api, darah, keringat, teriakan putus asa melebur menyatu membelah langit dengan auranya yang menyayat hati. Di sini kami terapung, menjadi penonton akan kejadian yang akan sangat berpengaruh di masa yang akan datang. Shirohige sudah wafat, keadaan tidak akan sama dengan sebelumnya, itu pasti.

'Hanya orang-orang bodoh yang cukup yakin dirinya bernyawa sembilanlah yang akan masuk ke pertempuran besar itu.' Pikirku. 'Si Topi Jerami juga salah satunya.'

Ekspresi kapten tidak berubah sejak kami tiba di sini. Tegang dengan sesekali garis kekhawatiran itu berkilat di kedua bola mata kapten. Kami tidak sendirian, di kanan kiri kami, Supernovas lain juga ikut menjadi saksi, akan seperti apa dunia kelak. Omong-omong soal Topi Jerami, apakah dia akan baik-baik saja di sana? Lawan yang dihadapi tidak main-main, seluruh kekuatan angkatan laut turun tangan, walau ada kelompok bajak laut Shirohige, tetap saja tidak bisa dipandang remeh. Mau tak mau aku jadi penasaran karena kapten sudah 'menaruh mata' padanya sejak kejadian di Kepulauan Shabaody, selain itu, dia punya ekspresi yang lucu saat melihatku bisa bicara dan fakta bahwa aku juga bajak laut.

"Pegangan!" kru berteriak ketika dirasakan adanya gempa di laut. Kekuatan Shirohige, tapi siapa yang melakukannya?

"Bepo!"

Aku menegok ke arah suara yang memanggilku. "Aye aye kapten!"

"Kita jemput Tuan Topi Jerami." Aku bisa merasakan seluruh kru bereaksi sama denganku. Rahang bawah jatuh bebas menyentuh kantai, keringat sebesar biji kedelai menetes dari pelipis, dan mata yang bertambah diameternya empat kali lipat. 'Kapten, nyawa kita hanya satu...' keluhku.

"Menuju markas angkatan laut!"

Manusia adalah makhluk yang paling rumit. Ucapan yang keluar dari mulut sering berbanding terbalik dengan yang sesungguhnya ada di hati mereka. Mereka bisa bilang 'benci' dari mulut namun hati mereka berkata 'suka'. 'Musuh' padahal berharap 'kekasih'. Lain lagi dengan kekuatan yang mereka miliki. 'Perasaan' menjadi nilai lebih mereka dibandingkan dengan hewan. Kepedulian dan ikatan dengan orang lain menjadi alasan mereka untuk bertarung, untuk menjadi kuat, untuk bertahan hidup. Kapal selam melaju dengan kecepatan penuh, mendekati sumber kekacauan. Detik demi detik berharga tidak boleh dibiarkan terbuang percuma. Kami sudah dekat, laut yang membeku menjadi tanda kami hampir sampai.

"Kapten Law, Topi Jerami melayang di angkasa!" teriak Penguin dari kursi periskop.

"Kita akan bawa Tuan Topi Jerami keluar dari sini."

Dan jadilah kami muncul di tengah-tengah pertempuran mahadahsyat ini. Rambut-rambut di sekujur tubuhku berdiri penuh antisipasi, serangan bisa datang dari mana saja sesuka mereka.

"Tuan Topi Jerami adalah musuhku kelak, akan sangat membosankan bila dia mati di sini. Serahkan dia padaku, aku akan merawatnya, AKU DOKTER!"

Tuh kan, kubilang apa. Inilah manusia, berdasarkan ikatan bahkan ikatan sebagai musuh, mereka bisa melakukan hal-hal gila. Atau jangan-jangan bukan atas dasar 'musuh'?

.

.

.

Sensasi kabur dari kejaran para admiral memang tiada duanya. Menghindari air laut yang membeku dan laser-laser berjatuhan siap menembus kulit, membolongi tubuhmu, akhirnya kami tiba di lautan yang tenang. Seharian kapten mencoba menyelamatkan nyawa Tuan Topi Jerami dengan segenap kemampuan yang dia miliki. Kuberi tahu, kapten jarang terlihat seserius ini, jelas-jelas Tuan Topi Jerami sudah mendapat tempat khusus di hati kapten. Sebagai 'musuh' maksudku. Aku tidak berani mengambil kesimpulan lain, kalau tidak, bisa-bisa aku jadi probandus untuk percobaan bedah kapten Law. Hiiiyyy...aku masih ingin bertemu dengan beruang betina yang cantik...

Operasi sudah selesai, kapten tidak terlalu yakin apakah Tuan Topi Jerami bisa bertahan dengan luka-luka separah itu. Karena bukan hanya luka fisik yang dia derita, tapi juga luka batin akibat kehilangan kakak yang dia sayangi. Nodachi kapten terhunus dari sarungnya, diletakkan di dekat ranjang Tuan Topi Jerami, artinya jangan coba-coba mendekat.

.

.

Kapal menuju pulau Nyoga di daerah kekuasaan bajak laut Kuja. Hampir tiap jam, si ratu bajak laut akan mencoba masuk ke ruangan gawat darurat di mana Tuan Topi Jerami dirawat dan di saat itulah kapten sudah berada di depan pintu menghalangi dia masuk dengan tatapan seramnya. Aku hanya bisa tertawa geli melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua. Ohohohoho, 'posesif' memang menarik untuk ditonton, aku berpikir, apakah di keluarga beruang juga mengenal istilah 'posesif'?

"Diam kau, makhluk rendah." Bentak Boa Hancock.

"Ugh..ma-maafkan aku..." jawabku gugup.

"Bepo!"

"Aye!"

"Jaga pintu ini, jangan biarkan siapapun masuk kecuali aku." Kata kapten.

"Aye kapten!"

Sekejap aku sudah duduk di depan pintu. 30 menit berselang, tidak ada tanda-tanda si ratu bajak laut akan mencoba menyelinap ke ruangan Luffy dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kapten di dekatku. Aaahhh...enak sepertinya berbaring, cuaca cerah dan angin semilir meniup rambut-rambut putih halusku. Hanya butuh waktu sebentar kelopak mataku terasa berat dan perlahan menutup.

"Apakah tindakanku ini salah?" suara kapten mengusik alam mimpiku. Aku membuka sebelah mataku kulihat kapten mejadikan badan gendutku jadi alasnya berbaring. Aku mengubah posisi dari rebah lateral ke rebah dorsal supaya kapten lebih nyaman.

"Nani?"

"Mengikuti kata hati. Keinginan untuk bertemu dengan Tuan Topi Jerami sebagai 'rival' membuatku bergerak sejauh ini."

"Tidak kapten. Tuan topi jerami orang yang menarik, wajar bila kapten ingin bertemu kembali dengannya, dan bila menyelamatkannya dari tangan angkatan laut adalah cara untuk bisa bertemu kembali dengan tuan topi jerami, tindakan kapten tidak salah."

"Namun jika aku menginginkan yang lain . . . "

Hhh...jangan pakai nada getir itu kapten. Aku bisa mengerti 'perasaan'mu.

-FIN-

Saya merasa ini fanfic kurang panjang tapi ini otak juga belum dapet ide, ya sudahlah diakhiri di sini saja.


End file.
